callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (stylized as Call of Duty: MW3, and also referred to as Modern Warfare 3, MW3 ''or even just ''CoD 8)''' '''is the upcoming sequel to Infinity Ward's ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It was confirmed to be in pre-production on April 9, 2010 by Activision.http://uk.xbox360.ign.com/articles/108/1082961p1.html Activision has slated it for a November 8, 2011 release date.http://amzn.to/lSxz4v Sledgehammer Games, originally planning to work on the canceled action/adventure Call of Duty, will be working with Infinity Ward to complete all aspects of the game. Contrary to popular belief, Raven Software will only be assisting with the user interface and DLC, and will not be developing the Multiplayer portion alongside Infinity Ward and Sledgehammer Games.http://www.gamerzines.com/ps3/news/raven-modern-warfare-3-clarity.html Sledgehammer is aiming for a bug-free Call of Duty game and ratings above 95%.http://www.computerandvideogames.com/288796/news/call-of-duty-8-dev-targets-bug-free-game/ It has been revealed that ''Modern Warfare 3 will use an upgraded version of the Modern Warfare 2 engine, dubbed the MW3 engine (but unofficially IW 5.0).http://www.qj.net/pc-gaming/news/modern-warfare-3-will-recycle-mw2s-engine.html When a massive amount of leaked information was revealed by gaming news site Kotaku on May 13, 2011, Robert Bowling responded in a tweet stating: "A lot of hype & a lot of leaked info on #MW3, some still accurate, some not. To avoid spoiling the experience, I'd wait for the real reveal."''http://twitter.com/#!/fourzerotwo/status/69087556318396416 Later that day, four teaser trailers for ''Modern Warfare 3 were released on Call of Duty's official YouTube channel. Each one revealed a different location: New York, London, Paris, and Berlin. The full reveal trailer was released on May 23, 2011. The trailer was leaked almost two hours before the scheduled air time, prompting Activision to officially release the reveal trailer earlier than planned. The reveal featured sequences from combat in all four of the previously confirmed locations. Official site The official site was launched on May 18. It currently contains an interactive map with the four locations seen in the teaser trailers. Campaign #Black Tuesday #Mind the Gap #Hunter Killer Characters *Derek "Frost" Westbrook (Playable) *Sandman *Eddie Decker *Grunt *Truck *Grinch *Overlord *Wallcroft (Returns from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare) *Marcus Burns (Playable) *Vladimir Makarov (Returns from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) Multiplayer Multiplayer in Modern Warfare 3 will be similar to previous games. Gameplay The basic gameplay stays the same from Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2 with multiple changes. *The maximum rank is now 80 *New perks *New weapon skins *Camouflage on secondary weapons *3 strike packages: Assault, Support, and Specialist *Strike Chain, similar to killstreaks from previous games *New gametype named Kill Confirmed *Survival Mode *The ability to scroll pointstreak rewards *Pointstreaks Counter Prestige Shop Every time a player prestiges they may choose one of the following: *Extra custom class *Reset all stats *Double XP *Double weapon XP *Unlock gear *Challenges 1 *Challenges 2 *Challenges 3 *Title and emblem 1 *Title and emblem 2 *Title and emblem 3 Weapons Perks, Pointstreaks, and Deathstreaks Vehicles Limited editions So far, only a Hardened Edition has been announced. The Hardened Edition includes: *''Modern Warfare 3 in a Steelbook Case *1 year of Call of Duty: ELITE membership (map packs included) *Special Founder status on Call of Duty: ELITE *Animated Timeline Theme (PS3 exclusive) *Juggernaut outfit for avatar (Xbox 360 exclusive) *Limited Edition Collectable Field Journal Gallery Screenshots File:ACRThirdPersonMW3.png|"Sandman" wielding an ACR File:Sas MW3.jpg|An SAS operative in the mission "Mind the Gap" File:Underwater MW3.jpg|A Delta Force operative underwater in the mission "Hunter Killer" File:Delta MW3.jpg|"Sandman" in the streets of New York City in the mission "Black Tuesday" File:Survival_Mode_Screenshot_3.png|Special Ops gameplay File:Multiplayer Mode Screenshot 6.png|The player getting a "14 Point Streak" in Multiplayer File:01-All-Angles-MW3.jpg|Multiplayer Gameplay File:02-Dual-Wielding-MW3.jpg|A player dual wielding in Multiplayer File:03-GIGN-Resistance-MW3.jpg|Multiplayer Gameplay File:04-Hockey-Masks-MW3.jpg|Multiplayer Gameplay Concept Art File:MW3conceptcity.jpg|Concept art for Paris File:MW3conceptdagobah.jpg|Concept art for an unknown Jungle level, note the character in front is Captain Price File:MW3conceptinvasion.jpg|Concept art for a German city File:MW3conceptnewyork.jpg|Concept art for the mission Hunter Killer File:MW3conceptnewyorkbuilding.jpg|Concept art for a high rise building in New York File:MW3conceptunknown.jpg|Concept art for an African gang's hideout File:MW3WarlordMarketplace.jpg|Concept art for "Warlord's marketplace' File:MW3 New York Concept Art Sledgehammer.jpg|Concept art for Black Tuesday File:MW3 Hunter killer Concept Art Sledgehammer.jpg|Concept art for Hunter Killer File:MW3Berlin.jpg|Concept art for Berlin File:MW3Harbor.jpg|Concept art for Hunter Killer Videos Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Reveal Trailer Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - America Under Siege Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - England Teaser Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - France Teaser Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - Multiplayer World Premiere Video:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 - Tango Down Multiplayer Trailer Trivia *This is the first Call of Duty game to allow the player to add camouflage to their secondary weapons without hacking/modding. *The Red Dot Sight from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare will make its appearence in this game. *This is the first Call of Duty game to have both the MP5 and the MP5K variants. *This is the first Call of Duty game to have players use more than three perks in multiplayer. *This is the first Call of Duty game to scroll pointstreak rewards in multiplayer. *Introduction of two new attachments: the Hybrid Sight and the HAMR Scope. *Callsigns returns from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *Customizable reticle returns from Call of Duty: Black Ops. References Category:Games Category:Console games Category:PC games Category:Wii games Category:Games Category:Console games Category:PC games Category:Wii games